


O que não se deve fazer em uma noite de pijamas

by Rie_san



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rie_san/pseuds/Rie_san
Summary: Dirk finalmente faz algo para resolver o relacionamento empacado entre ele e Jake.





	O que não se deve fazer em uma noite de pijamas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic é uma antiguinha minha (2016) :v uma das primeiras fic que eu escrevi e postei no Spirit fanfics ( aquele site BR de fics) mas perdi minha conta lá então to repostando aqui e no Nyah!Fanfiction.

Sábado é sempre um dia perfeito pra relaxar e curtir depois de uma semana estressante e aulas tediosas. Seja na preguiça de ficar dentro de casa ou nas aventuras excitantes sempre dispostas mundo afora.

Jake preferia gastar seu tempo de lazer com seus amigos Roxy, Jane e Dirk, do que ficar sozinho e não compartilhar suas experiências com ninguém. Era sempre ele que os puxava pra irem fazer caminhada bem cedinho pela floresta que tinha ali perto. Afinal, ele tinha o sonho de se tornar um grande explorador, igual ao Indiana Jones! Mas chegou um dia em que Roxy resmungou e disse que já tinham explorado cada canto daquele matagal e queria agitar o sábado de outra maneira: Noite do pijama! Mesmo que eles estivessem velhos demais pra isso, Roxy disse que gostaria de voltar ao tempo quando o quarteto quase não se separava.

Foi então que combinaram de irem à casa da Lalonde de tardinha um pouco antes do céu escurecer, disse ela que havia preparado tudo em sua casa mas que ainda teriam que selecionar os melhores filmes para assistir.

Quando todos chegaram, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi jogar video game - cortesia de Dirk Strider, em seguida fizeram uma competição de dança K-pop onde Roxy ficou em primeiro lugar, Dirk em segundo, Jane e Jake empataram como os piores dançarinos da noite. Depois deram uma pausa para se deliciarem dos cupcakes da Crocker.

Perto da meia noite, todos estavam aconchegados no sofá do centro da sala, Jake acabou trazendo alguns de seus filmes de ação preferidos. Ele só estava um pouco desapontado por não deixarem colocar Avatar - o melhor filme de todos os tempos! … de acordo com ele.

\- Jakeyy querido *hic! Podia fazer as honras de chamar o príncipe de volta? Hic! Não tô podendo sair daqui porque a Janey não para de me 'secar'. - Roxy lançou um olhar suspeito a Jane, já parecia estar bêbada.

\- Roxy! - Jane corou um pouco. - Você pegou álcool da sua mãe enquanto eu ia no banheiro e agora vou ter que ficar de olho em você por precaução! Jake, por favor, chame o Strider para nós começarmos a sessão de filmes.

\- Oh, claro Jane! Mas não vi pra onde ele foi… - Jake se levanta e olha em volta.

\- Acho que ele ainda está na cozinha, pedi a ele que fosse preparar nossas pipocas. - Ela sorri de leve.

\- Certo.

Jake sabia ao menos onde ficava a cozinha das Lalondes. Não ficava junto à sala como na maioria das casas, ficava um pouco depois no corredor e… lá estava o Strider! Jake entrou e notou que já haviam três pacotes de pipocas estufadas e prontas sobre o balcão. Dirk estava colocando a última dentro do microondas quando percebeu Jake se aproximar.

\- Strider! Jane me pediu para avisá-lo que ela e Roxy estão nos esperando para- Jake percebe Dirk se movimentar um pouco estranho. - Dirk? Está se sentindo bem?

\- As duas estão na sala? - Olhou para a porta.

\- Ah, sim. Isso que eu ia te avisar- Jake foi interrompido por um beijo.

As pupilas de Jake se contraem enquanto Dirk o segura pela cintura, pressionando seus quadris contra ele e o prendendo contra o balcão. Depois que Jake finalmente consegue abrir a boca para questionar, ele apenas recebe seus lábios sendo pressionados em um beijo ainda mais forte.

Não demorou muito para que soltasse um suspiro e fechasse os olhos. Colocando seus braços em volta do pescoço de Dirk, sentiu-se derreter contra o corpo do loiro e seu beijo asfixiante. Jake sentiu um par de mãos subirem lentamente o seu torso até escorregarem por trás de seus braços e o puxando para mais perto. Seu corpo relaxou contra o outro, sentindo e ouvindo a respiração calma de ambos. Dirk então o puxa em direção a mesa no centro da cozinha, forçando Jake a se deitar sobre ela e começa a tirar a blusa do moreno. Jake se sente constrangido mas logo coopera, levantando seus braços e deixando que o loiro tenha controle sobre ele.

Seus lábios se tocam novamente, mas dessa vez Dirk faz um movimento de impulso contra a virilha de Jake, fazendo o mesmo gemer baixo, interrompendo o beijo por um breve instante. Gostando do barulho que tinha provocado, o loiro tenta mais uma vez o mesmo movimento mas com mais força, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos até o ponto em que os dois não conseguem nem pensar direito no que estavam fazendo, deixando que seus corpos se esfreguem e criem o calor do momento.

\- Dirk… - O moreno suplicava por mais prazer e arqueava contra aquele corpo quente e delicioso enquanto Dirk fazia o trabalho de tentar tirar sua própria camiseta, mas com o amante se comportando daquele jeito só tornava a tarefa mais difícil. O jeito foi ele parar todo o movimento que estava fazendo. Ouviu Jake choramingar mas manteu-se calado. Aproveitou e tirou suas calças, e então as únicas peças de roupa em seu caminho eram seus boxers. Ele queria provocar mais arrepios em Jake, deslizando sua língua pelo pescoço do mesmo e então colocando um chupão. 

O gemido alto que se esperava foi aclamado com sucesso!

Mas, por mais emocionante que aquilo fosse, tudo isso era arriscado. Dirk claramente gostava daquilo, mas depois de ouvir uma risada que parecia vir da Roxy, ele se preocupou mais ainda com o amigo já que as garotas ainda estavam na sala. Então ele chegou bem perto e sussurrou no ouvido de Jake:

\- Se não ficar quieto, da próxima vez irei puni-lo. - Sua voz sedutora o fez tremer. O menor cora ainda mais ao ouvir a ultima frase, tapando sua boca com uma de suas mãos. Olhando de canto a tempo de ver um pequeno sorriso nos lábios de Dirk ao se vestir e deixar a cozinha, Jake se pôs a coletar suas roupas do chão com pernas trêmulas.

Quando ele volta pra sala já vestido, Dirk o encara uma última vez por cima do encosto do sofá e lhe oferece um sorriso discreto, mas logo seu rosto se volta para a televisão e não demonstra mais nada pelos próximos minutos.

Os pensamentos ainda estão correndo pela cabeça de Jake quando Jane chama sua atenção. Percebendo que ainda estava ali parado no corredor, ele se vira para ela cuidadosamente, preocupado se ela havia visto a cena. Ela sorri quando percebe que conseguiu atenção, sinalizando para que ele sentasse ao seu lado no sofá, o qual não hesita em ocupar. Claro, mesmo que ele esteja sentado longe do Strider, seus olhos automaticamente se mexem em direção onde ele está, do outro lado da ponta do sofá, ao lado de Roxy. O filme começa e logo Jake se esforça para manter seus olhos fixados na tela. Felizmente ele consegue entender o que se passa no filme até uma cena em que o personagem principal se encontra em uma situação hilária. Incessantemente risadas ecoam pela sala e ele olha em volta para ver a reação de seus amigos. Ele descobre que a gargalhada de Roxy o supera e consegue até ver lágrimas brilhando na face vermelha dela, Jane estava tentando se conter colocando uma mão sobre sua boca e a outra sobre a barriga para não exagerar na dose da gargalhada, mas quando ouve o loiro rindo, a própria risada de Jake se torna um mero sorriso, não conseguindo averter seus olhos do Strider. Era raro vê-lo sorrindo daquele jeito, sua expressão era suave mas sincera, e logo se viu cativado por aquele rosto que se permitia ver por conta da luz da TV.

De repente a tela se escurece, entrando em outra cena do filme, e quando a luz é novamente forte o bastante o moreno percebe que aqueles olhos se encontram fixos nos seus. Segundos passam devagar, seu coração acelera e ele começa a procurar algo naqueles olhos mas não sabe o quê, sua face estoica não lhe permite decifrar o que estava pensando e por um momento a boca de Dirk abre levemente mas logo a fecha, fazendo ele voltar seus olhos ao filme. Jake queria saber o que Dirk iria falar se não tivesse uma dupla de garotas entre eles. Jake apertou sua mão em seu colo, segurando a beira de sua camisa. Ele estava sentindo uma enorme vontade de segurar a mão de Dirk e se encostar nele enquanto assistiam ao filme.

Na escuridão da sala ocasionalmente a troca de olhares continuava entre os dois. Apenas cessou quando Roxy pediu ajuda de Dirk para fazer mais pipoca e o puxa em direção a cozinha. O filme não é pausado mesmo com aqueles dois ausentes e para sorte de Jake dessa vez ele consegue colocar sua atenção no que lhe é apresentado, sendo absorvido totalmente quando mais cenas de ação eram desencadeadas.

Jake mal percebe quando eles voltam, e quando Jane se espreita para ficar mais perto dele. Ele arrisca outro olhar em direção a Dirk, mas se depara com ela envolvendo seu braço ao dela. Nervoso, ele tenta se concentrar na tela, seus ombros enrijecem mas os braços em volta do seu se apertam um pouco mais. Uma expressão de socorro se estampa em seu rosto. Dirk parece não olhar mais em sua direção, o que apenas lhe faz restar a opção de ficar calado e rezar para que o filme acabe logo. A garota estava tão perto que dava pra sentir o aroma do perfume que estava usando. Era agradável de certa forma, mas nada que o fizesse querer mais e se deixar levar pelo seus instintos - como um certo Strider que provoca tal reação nele.

O filme não era mais tão divertido e Jake via aquilo apenas como tempo marcado até que sua tortura acabasse. Ele sentia falta de Dirk e de seus toques quentes e que o acariciavam do jeito que ele precisava, de sua boca firme contra seus lábios finos e de sua voz e os sons que provocavam algo como fogo intenso dentro dele. 

Sua fantasia não durou muito ao ver a tela preta com letras minúsculas subindo na tela. Roxy se levantou para ligar as luzes novamente e perguntou do que acharam do filme. Jane se soltou de Jake e movimentou-se devagar, coletando as louças sujas e as levou para a cozinha. Dirk começou com sua opinião sobre o filme, de como que em certas cenas eles poderiam ter melhorado os efeitos e em outros a trilha sonora deveria ser trocada por algo mais decente de acordo com o assunto abordado e o roteiro. Parecia que ele mesmo havia participado da produção do filme mas seu conhecimento sobre os filmes deve ter sido por conta do seu irmão mais velho ser um astro dos cinemas de Hollywood. Jake pareceu gostar de ouvir o Strider falar, por mais que o assunto parecesse entediante. E Roxy achava exatamente o contrário disso. Ela teve que interromper a fala de Dirk, dizendo que ela não tinha sombra de dúvida que isso duraria pelo menos dez minutos pra esclarecer do que há de errado no maldito filme. Dirk apenas assentiu com a cabeça e olhou pra Jake. Roxy fez o mesmo e Jake sentiu ficar nervoso novamente pois ele não conseguiu assistir nem a metade do filme por duas grandes razões! Em quê ele iria basear sua opinião? Se ele abrisse a boca certamente não iria sair nada inteligente ou ao menos coerente para expressar o que realmente achava do filme.

Foi então que Jane se aproximou do grupo com um bocejo.

\- Gente, o filme foi ótimo, todos já sabem disso, e por mais que gostaria de ficar acordada a noite toda pra ficar jogando papo fora, eu realmente me sinto cansada agora. Os cupcakes foram preparados tudo por minha conta afinal, eu mereço um descanso! - Falou puxando uma das várias mochilas no canto da sala e que no qual assumiu que estivessem cheio de roupas e material para higiene.

\- Aw, poxa Janey! Eu planejei essa noite do pijama tão seriamente! Agora você vem com essa de que já tá com soninho e… - Antes que continuasse a reclamar, ela mesma se interrompeu com o próprio bocejo, até maior que o da Jane.

\- Está vendo? Não sou só eu, e aposto que até o Strider também está aguentando o cansaço!- Falou, abrindo seus braços e indicando a direção do garoto para enfatizar seu desespero por uma noite de sonhos. O garoto apenas assentiu com a cabeça mas não dava ao certo pra ver se ele realmente estava querendo dormir ou não.

Após minutos de preparo chegou-se a conclusão de que seriam dois quartos separados para meninos e meninas. Roxy disse que costuma a dormir apenas em suas peças íntimas o que fez Jane entrar em modo de alerta e logo propôs essa solução. Todos estavam de acordo menos Roxy é claro, e Jake teve que reforçar falando que uma dama não deveria se comportar de tal forma. Roxy achou aquilo fofo mas antes que o assunto ficassem muito denso Jane a puxou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta com um boa noite. O par de garotos se dirigiu em silêncio ao outro quarto no final do corredor. Só havia uma cama lá e Dirk rapidamente jogou lençóis no chão sem nenhuma palavra. Aquilo surpreendeu Jake que então perguntou:

\- O que está fazendo, parceiro? - Jake o olhou, esperando uma explicação do loiro. Dirk parou quando pegou um travesseiro de pônei da mochila e fez o mesmo, o encarou.

\- Forrando o chão. - Respondeu com indiferença e voltou a mexer na mochila, como se aquilo já não fosse óbvio o bastante. Mas não era aquela resposta que Jake queria.

\- Claro, estou vendo isso. Mas não vejo o porquê de tal ato! Certamente essas camadas de tecido não o protegerão do chão frio!

O loiro parou novamente, como se estivesse pensando no que lhe havia dito.

\- Jake... Você está querendo que eu durma na mesma cama que você? - O loiro agora o encarava e Jake percebeu a malícia por debaixo das palavras, provocando uma sensação que desce pelas suas costas. Sentiu-se arrepiar novamente.

\- N-não! … Q-quero dizer, sim!! Mas não é algo do que eu pretendo tirar benefícios, muito pelo contrário!! E-eu apenas quero ajudá-lo a ter uma noite tranquila… - Finalizou, tentando esconder a frustração em sua voz. Aquilo era nada mais que uma desculpa para ficarem juntos, e Dirk sabia disso.

\- Jake… - Falou em voz grave, como se fosse um aviso. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto se aproximava de sua presa. Com um movimento, agora ele estava sobre o menor que estava com olhos entreabertos e levemente corado. O moreno já se sentia excitado pela atitude dominante do loiro, e esperava mais daquele poder. O loiro colocou suas mãos no peito de Jake, o forçou a deitar na cama sob ele. Por um momento eles se olharam e um segundo depois estavam atacando os lábios do outro. Dirk forçou sua língua dentro da boca de Jake, levando a um beijo quente e desesperado. Arfavam um contra o outro, e Dirk desceu seu corpo para roçar contra o de Jake. Suas ereções se encostaram e se esfregavam através dos pijamas. Jake soltava uns gemidos baixos e respirava rapidamente contra a boca de Dirk.

\- Mais... mais, por favor, eu preciso Dirk!! - Gemeu enquanto mexia seus quadris, procurando por mais fricção. Seus braços finos envolveram o pescoço de Dirk, e escondeu seu rosto ali. Ele sentiu seu short de pijama sendo tirado, deslizando sobre suas pernas lentamente, sentindo as pontas dos dedos levemente provocando sua pele.

\- Me diga o que precisa Jake. - Sussurrou em seu ouvido, - Eu quero ouvi-lo implorando por mim. - aproveitando para dar-lhe uma mordida um pouco abaixo da orelha. Jake gemeu e sentiu seu membro doer de tanta excitação. 

\- Quero te sentir mais, Dirk! Por favor- Ah! Me toque mais! - Sentia chupadas em seu pescoço.

\- Aqui? - Dirk pressionou seu joelho entre as pernas de Jake, fazendo o mesmo fechar os olhos e soltar a voz gemendo seu nome. Ele continuou a estimular o membro do moreno pressionando sua perna até que Jake o implorou novamente para parar com a provocação. Dirk então deslizou as mãos lentamente pelo torso do outro, levantando a blusa de caveira e parando para dar atenção aos mamilos. Ele se abaixou e pegou um deles entre seus lábios, dando chupadas e mordendo de leve. Jake estava a ponto de gozar com tanto estímulo que Dirk lhe oferecia, mas o loiro percebeu e cessou seus movimentos repentinamente.

Jake ansiava pelo próximo truque do Strider. Percebeu que sua visão estava confusa, seus óculos embaçados por causa da respiração pesada entre os dois. Ele os tirou com cautela e se moveu para colocá-los em cima do criado-mudo. Foi quando percebeu que o Strider já havia colocado os óculos triangulares sobre a superfície. Ele se virou e olhou o rosto de Dirk com mais atenção: Os olhos eram o céu ao pôr do sol, lindos e cativantes alaranjados. Dirk olhava de volta, diretamente para ele, na floresta profunda de seus olhos verdes. Suspirando, Jake corava mais a cada segundo que se passava diante do olhar fixo do loiro. Era lindo.

Dirk fechou seus olhos e voltou a se mover, despertando-o do feitiço e concentrando em outro lugar. Enquanto faziam os movimentos repetitivos, Dirk removeu a própria camisa, mostrando os músculos construídos com o tempo quando costumava a duelar o irmão. Sentiu as mãos de Jake tocá-lo e de alguma forma o deixou mais tranquilo. Dirk segurou uma das mãos de Jake na dele e beijou o dorso de leve. Jake sentiu o coração acelerar; Dirk parecia um príncipe.

\- Jake, preciso que vire. Fique de costas pra mim. - Ele sussurou, mas sua expressão mostrava um pouco de pressa. Jake se virou e ficou de bruços sobre o travesseiro. Ele até preferia essa posição, assim poderia esconder seu constrangimento. Ele podia sentir Dirk se despir, e finalmente sua cueca boxer sendo retirada. Agora era pra valer, os dois nus no quarto escuro com o coração batendo rápido e forte. Jake não queria olhar para o Strider de jeito nenhum. Até sentir um líquido frio em contraste com seu posterior quente. Sentiu-se arrepiar e então olhou para ver o que estava fazendo. E como não poderia notar aquilo… do Dirk… grande…

\- D-Dirk!

\- O que foi? - Dirk estava preste a colocar aqule líquido dentro de Jake. - Está com medo?

\- Não acho que vai dar… não dá Dirk! - Se sentou e começou a puxar o lençol com ansiedade para se cobrir.

\- Vai dar tudo certo, você só precisa se acostumar e abrir um pouco mais-

\- Mas e se não der? Se doer muito? Não sei se consigo Dirk…

Dirk percebeu a preocupação do amante, então lhe deu um beijo doce e o acariciou.

\- Tudo bem, não precisamos ter pressa. - Entrelaçaram as mãos e Jake se deitou novamente. Dirk continuava a beijá-lo enquanto descia uma mão para masturbá-los juntos. Jake voltou a sentir prazer e ganhou coragem para continuarem. Em seguida Dirk pega o lubrificante e derrama a quantidade necessária em seus dedos para não machucar o amante e posiciona em sua entrada. Mesmo assim Jake estranha ao sentir algo não familiar dentro dele. Após um tempo sem se mexer, Dirk se abaixa para beijá-lo e distraí-lo da dor, e começa a fazer movimentos vai e vem com seus dedos, procurando aquele ponto. Logo quando Jake solta um gemido longo e gostoso, Dirk pára ao ver que Jake já estava se impulsionando contra eles. A vista o deixava ainda mais excitado.

Jake não aguentava mais, precisava de algo melhor e maior para satisfazê-lo.

\- Dirk, mais…! - Sem mais provocações, o loiro retira os dedos e posiciona seu membro no lugar. Começou com um impulso forçado e logo entrou em ritmo acelerado. Acertando o ponto fraco de Jake a cada estocada, Dirk sentia a retração em volta de seu membro, fazendo ambos preencherem o ar com gemidos de ondas de prazer.

Sentindo seu auge mais perto, Dirk começa a fazer movimentos erráticos mas com mais força. Jake, no outro lado, contorcia e segurava os lençóis tentando fazer com que esse momento durasse, mas gozou gritando o nome de seu amado que logo em seguida gozou dentro dele. Foi nesse momento que Jake descobriu que gostava de sentir aquela quentura dentro dele. Mas não durou por muito tempo. Dirk puxou de volta e então sentiu um vazio interno. Dirk se jogou ao lado dele, ambos exaustos permaneceram deitados um ao lado do outro. Jake já estava entrando num sonho quando ouviu Dirk o chamar.

\- Jake, não podemos dormir assim. Roxy não pode saber que fizemos isso na cama dela. - Jake tentou se levantar com os braços trêmulos, mas não conseguiu se sustentar. Dirk teve que carregá-lo até o banheiro onde tomaram banho juntos. Depois que voltaram ao quarto acabaram dormindo abraçados na mesma cama, Jake com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Dirk.

Na manhã seguinte, Roxy não questionou porque estavam com a camisa trocada um do outro pois estava com enxaqueca e enjôo, enquanto Jane não dizia nada. Apenas que queria ir logo pra casa. Jake e Dirk manteram o ocorrido em segredo, até se sentirem seguros o bastante para contarem a feliz notícia que tiveram o amor de infância correspondido.

**Author's Note:**

> Dá até vergonha só de ler isso dps de 3 anos kkkk  
> Faz muito tempo que não escrevo fanfics! E ainda mais que a fandom ta morrendo dps do Finale... e tem menos br lendo HS tbm ;-; Tava pensando em voltar e ver como mudou minha escrita, e eu tenho q terminar uma fic de 3 anos atrás de JohnDave haha :v  
> Então espero que tenham gostado dessa ficlet, até mais~~


End file.
